The present invention relates generally to swivel mechanisms and more specifically to an improved rotatable swivel mechanism useable in chairs and the like.
Swivel chairs, such as office chairs, stools or the like, generally have swivel mechanisms consisting of opposing plate members and ball bearings located in raceways formed in the plates for swiveling the chair in opposite directions. These mechanisms usually include additional structure to maintain the plates in their opposed positions. Applicant has invented a swivel apparatus which provides effortless rotation between opposing plates without the use of conventional ball bearings and in which the bearing means used functions to positively connect the plates.